saimoefandomcom-20200215-history
Aya Hirano
Roles in Saimoe *Saru no Momo (Tenshi no Shippo) *Lumière (Kiddy Grade) *Sumire Misaki (Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch) *Mahiro Muto (Busō Renkin) *Kahlua/Tequila Marjoram (Galaxy Angel-Rune) *Shikimi (Himawari!) *Reira Serizawa (NANA) *Pachira (Renkin 3-kyū Magical ? Pokān) *Yoko Sasakura (School Rumble) *Sanae Nakajima (Sumomomo Momomo) *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Mei Etoh (Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *Konata Izumi (Lucky Star ) *Minato Nagase (Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka) *Nakamura (Kemeko Deluxe!) *Ayumi Nonomura (Hyakko) *Reiko Nagasawa (Mokke) *Mina Roshan, Nene Rora (Macross Frontier) *Chizuko Mikamo (Nijū Mensō no Musume) *Kaoru Akashi (Zettai Karen Children) *Shinobu Oshino (Bakemonogatari) *Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) *Rona Elmo (Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!!) *Garnet (Jewelpet) *Ume Kurumizawa (Kimi ni Todoke) *Shizu Shidō (Maria Holic) *Nanael (Queen's Blade) *Yuki Morikawa (White Album) *Ienaga Kana (Nurarihyon no Mago) *Katja (Seikon no Qwaser) References #^ a b c Mizukami, Jiro; Akihiko Kyuki, Kanako Onitsuka, Fringe (October 2007). "Voice Actress Spotlight". USA Newtype USA 6 (10): pp. 142–143. ISSN 1541-4817 . #^ a b c d e f Oochi, Yoko; Yoshida, Moichi (December 2007). "Death Note". USA Newtype USA 6 (12): pp. 50–51. ISSN 1541-4817 . #^ Craft Produce Space Craft Produce #^ | Lantis web site ||| || Lantis web site ||| #^ Expo 2007 Guests" "Anime Expo 2007 Guests" . Anime Expo. 2007. Retrieved 2007-06-03. #^ [Aya Hirano Confesses Her Illness on Twitter: "I occasionally can't see, but I'm used to it."" "平野綾がTwitterで持病告白「たまに目が見えなくなったりするけど慣れた」。 Hirano Confesses Her Illness on Twitter: "I occasionally can't see, but I'm used to it.""] (in Japanese). November 3, 2010. Retrieved June 1, 2011. #^ Hirano: Prohibited From Acting in New Anime Works" "Aya Hirano: Prohibited From Acting in New Anime Works" . Anime News Network. April 7, 2011. Retrieved April 7, 2011. #^ Hirano Confirms She Stopped Performing Music for Lantis" "Aya Hirano Confirms She Stopped Performing Music for Lantis" . Anime News Network. May 28, 2011. Retrieved May 28, 2011. #^ Hirano sex scandal" "Aya Hirano sex scandal" . Yahoo! News. August 2, 2011. Retrieved August 17, 2011. #^ Hirano Confirms She Is Leaving Agency for Another" "Aya Hirano Confirms She Is Leaving Agency for Another" . Anime News Network. August 13, 2011. Retrieved August 13, 2011. #^ Actress Aya Hirano Moves to New Agency Grick" "Voice Actress Aya Hirano Moves to New Agency Grick" . Anime News Network. August 20, 2011. Retrieved August 20, 2011. #^ Taniguchi, Hiroshi (November 2006). "The Official Art of Canvas2 ~Nijiro no Sketch~". Newtype USA 5 (11): pp. 101–107. ISSN 1541-4817. #^ Maeda, Hisashi; Horiguchi, Yukiko; Tamura, Seiki; Ishida, Naomi; Miura, Rina (June 2007). "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". Newtype USA 6 (6): pp. 32–35. ISSN 1541-4817 . #^ Aya dake TV" "Hirano Aya dake TV" (in Japanese). Fuji TV. Retrieved 2009-04-10. #^ "The unstoppable Aya Hirano's third single "Ashita no Prism"". Newtype USA 5 (12): p. 119. December 2006. ISSN 1541-4817 . External Links #website Official website (Japanese) #Aya Hirano on Twitter (Japanese) #Hirano Aya Hirano at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia #Hirano Aya Hirano discography at MusicBrainz Category:Seiyuu